


喜欢你💕2⃣️6⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	喜欢你💕2⃣️6⃣️

直到毕业典礼结束，坐上去马里布的专机，Ned还一直在大呼小叫。  
“所以⋯你真的要和Mr.Stark结婚？不是骗我？”  
“你昨天不是还在新闻上看到了吗？ ”MJ扔给了他一个白眼。  
“那上边又没说新娘是男的！”Ned委屈地抱怨，“明天会不会有很多记者？我们会上电视吧？我是要做你的伴郎吗？或者你要穿婚纱？让MJ来做你的伴娘？”  
“哦我真不敢相信一一我的好哥们儿马上就要和世界首富我的偶像结婚了！”  
“Ned，求求你闭嘴！”少年把脸埋入双手中，像被深深地无力感压住。他感谢男人派的专机，否则不知道自己会不会失控把这损友当场扔下飞机。  
———————————————  
当自由之城远远出现在视线范围，三个人都发出惊呼，那银白色像未来建筑的完美圆弧线条在阳光下绽放着美丽的光彩。  
“OMG！”Ned呆了，“Dude，我以后一定要经常来看你⋯”  
接机的是May，她拥抱了三人后带着他们回别墅，一路将自己这些天布置的成果展示给他们看。  
晚饭依然是他们四个人一起吃的，吃完聊了一会就散了，May只把少年留下。  
“谢谢你，May。”少年把头枕在她肩上，“你总是对我这么好。”  
“我们俩相依为命这么久，你一直都是个好孩子，一转眼长大了，我也只能为你做这些了。”May摸了摸他微卷的发，“其实你知道我很讨厌你的Mr.Stark ，他能为你做到这样让我意外，现在对你们的感情稍微有一点信心了。我希望你能幸福你知道吗？”  
“嗯。”少年眼睛红红的拼命点头，“我们一定都会幸福的。”  
⋯⋯  
到夜幕降临，男人还没有抵达，少年拨了电话过去。  
男人的声音从耳机传进大脑的一瞬间，少年的心都醉了，他的男人像一杯醇浓的咖啡，仅只闻闻香味都是莫大的享受。  
“你⋯什么时候过来？”少年红了脸，声音都在颤抖，尽管周围并没有人。  
“想我了吗？”男人低声笑着，“我非常愿意现在就飞去你身旁，可是那些老古董非要明天才给我证书，所以⋯”  
“不能以后再拿吗？”少年感觉自己听到他的声音就忍不住渴望，特别想被男人抱在怀里抚慰，不知道为什么心里觉得很委屈。  
“乖，再忍耐一晚，”男人的声音温柔地不可思议，“你知道我都要等不及了⋯Pet，sweet，I love you so much。”  
“嗯。”少年压抑着自己的情绪，努力不哭。  
“Honey，I want you⋯”男人性感的喘息从耳机传来，少年瞬间红遍了全身。  
“Me⋯me too⋯”  
———————————————  
第二天一早，宾客们纷纷以各种方式到来，草坪上像在开豪车展，停机坪上飞机都停不下了。少年跟着Pepper和Happy一起迎接各路人马，忙前忙后。  
眼见时间已经十点半了男人还没抵达，所有人都很焦虑。  
少年很生气，拨通电话只对男人说了一个坐标和十分钟，就挂了电话回房间去了。  
Pepper和Happy对此心照不宣，短暂对视后，照常忙活招待客人去了。  
男人穿着Mark50俯冲下来时发现收到的坐标上一身白的少年。他收了降落的力量，轻巧地着陆后上前拥抱他的爱人。  
宾客们发现了男主的身影，纷纷向这边聚集。  
随着双手从那身影穿过，男人才发现那只是一个三D投影。  
“I caught you and never let you go.”伴随着奶萌的声音，蛛丝裹上了男人的战甲，蜘蛛侠从天而降，男人被拽到他面前。  
周围的宾客发出阵阵惊呼，不知道这是在搞什么特别节目。  
男人解除了头部的武装，宠溺地笑了。  
“Anthony Edward Stark belongs to Peter Benjamin Parker，Iron man belongs to Spider man。And⋯”男人单膝跪地，亲吻了少年的手背，“I belong to you。”  
“抱歉让你久等了，honey。”男人解除了战甲，看着他的小爱人当众解除了钢铁蜘蛛战衣，心里满满的，这个小傢伙刚成年就要响应自己的主张实名注册吗？  
人群骚动了。闪光灯不停工作，男人们还能镇定地看热闹，女人们则惊声尖叫，那两个广受欢迎的超级英雄到底在干什么？尤其是今天刚露脸的还有些幼稚的蜘蛛侠，既帅又萌还可爱，笑容阳光温暖又可人疼。  
少年迫不及待地抱着男人脖子就是一个热吻，他红红的脸颊让男人心情大好，连啄了几下那片绯红，低声表扬了少年今天的表现。  
“欢迎各位光临我和Mr.Parker的婚礼现场，希望大家玩得开心。”男人从侍者盘里端起酒杯，遥祝一圈，丝毫不受周围众人炸锅的影响，拥着他羞涩的用晶亮的眼睛锁定自己的少年往别墅去了。

“这么想我，嗯？”男人刚进门，就被少年推到墙上，吻住了双唇。  
“Kid⋯”看到大厅里有很多人，此刻都震惊地望着他们，男人把少年压向自己的胸口，笑笑拍拍少年的后背，“闭上眼睛，我抱你回卧室。”  
“No。”少年抬起头望向他的眼，“我已经不是小孩子了。”  
“我只是不想你受一点点委屈。”男人亲吻了他的太阳穴，浓烈的情感几乎要从闪亮的瞳孔溢出来。  
“又一个周没有见到你了⋯”少年会说话的眼睛越来越勾人，尽管只是在表达思念和不满。  
“我记得是你拒绝和我住的。”男人已经满脑黄色废料，只差将他就地扑倒。但他还是绅士地扶稳少年，帮他正了正领带。  
之前最近一次见面只说了几句话，连个拥抱都没有⋯这是确立关系以来最难过的两个周。少年从没受过这样的煎熬，入骨的相思几乎将他击溃，他疯狂地渴望着男人的气味他的声音他的吻还有他的身体。  
摸摸少年的发，男人拉起他的手，对着某处做了个手势，室内突然变得漆黑，接着一颗又一颗的星星点亮，空中出现了银河，地上长出花朵，涌出溪流，星星点点的宝石在人们脚边放光，一条别致的小路从两人脚下展开，延伸至大厅深处，音乐缓缓响起，男人牵着他的小爱人踏上了点缀着鲜花和宝石的曲径。  
在正中央的星空下，男人抬手摘下一颗星星为少年戴上左手无名指，拉着少年的手摘下另外一颗，笑看少年将其套在自己的左手无名指上，相拥着吻上对方，这一刻，他们眼中只有彼此。  
I wanna know  
我想知道  
who ever told you I was letting go  
是谁告诉你我将离去  
of the only joy I had ever known  
离开我生命中唯一的喜悦  
guy😁 they were lying  
男孩，他们都在说谎  
just look around  
看看四周  
and all the people that we used to know  
我们所熟知的那些人们  
have just given up the wanna let it go  
都纷纷放弃想要放手  
but we're still trying  
但我们仍一直努力  
so you should know this love we share  
你应该知道我们之间的爱  
was never made to die  
是注定不会凋谢  
I'm glad we're on this one-way street  
我很高兴我们在这单行道  
just you and I  
只有你和我  
just you and I  
只有你和我  
I'm never gonna say goodbye  
我永远不会与你说再见  
cause I never wanna see you cry  
因为我永远不想见到你哭泣  
I swore to you my love would remain  
我向你发誓我的爱将直到永远  
and I'd swear it all over again and I  
我将爱你不渝  
I'm never gonna treat you bad  
我将永远不会伤害你  
cause I never wanna see you sad  
我永远不愿见到你伤心  
I swear to share your joys and you pain  
我发誓愿与你分享一切喜悦与伤悲  
and I'd swear it all over again  
我将爱你不渝  
some people say  
有人说  
that everything has got its place and time  
世事终究有其归属与时空  
even the day must give way to the night  
像白天终将为黑夜让步  
but I'm not buying  
但我不相信  
cause in your eyes  
因为在你的双眸之中  
I see a love that burns eternally  
我看见爱的火焰永恒的燃烧  
and if you see how beautiful you are to me  
如果你知道你在我眼中是如此的美丽  
you'll know I'm not lying  
你将了解我不会说谎  
sure the'll be times we wanna say goodbye  
当然我们也曾经历分手的时刻  
but even if we tried  
我们如果再努力一些  
there are some things in this life won't be denied  
生命中有一些美丽  
won't be denied  
是无法轻言放弃的  
I'm never gonna say goodbye  
我永远不会与你说再见  
cause I never wanna see you cry  
因为我永远不想见到你哭泣  
I swore to you my love would remain  
我向你发誓我的爱将直到永远  
and I'd swear it all over again and I   
我将爱你不渝  
I'm never gonna treat you bad  
我将永远不会伤害你  
cause I never wanna see you sad  
我永远不愿见到你伤心  
I swear to share your joys and you pain  
我发誓愿与你分享一切喜悦与伤悲  
and I'd swear it all over again  
我将爱你不渝  
The more I know of you  
我越是了解你  
is the more I know I love you  
就爱你越深刻  
And the more that I'm sure  
我越是坚定信心  
I want you forever and ever more  
就越想永远陪在你身边  
And the more that you love me  
你爱我越多  
the more that I know  
我就越明白  
Oh that I'm never gonna let you go  
哦 我永远不会让你离开  
Gotta let you know that I  
一定要让你明白

I'm never gonna say goodbye  
我永远不会与你说再见  
cause I never wanna see you cry  
因为我永远不想见到你哭泣  
I swore to you my love would remain  
我向你发誓我的爱将直到永远  
and I'd swear it all over again and I  
我将爱你不渝  
I'm never gonna treat you bad  
我将永远不会伤害你  
cause I never wanna see you sad  
我永远不愿见到你伤心  
I swear to share your joys and you pain  
我发誓愿与你分享一切喜悦与伤悲  
and I'd swear it all over again  
我将爱你不渝  
all over again  
从头来过  
all over again  
从头来过  
swear it all over again  
再次盟誓


End file.
